Legend of Zelda: Shattered Hopes
by Ramen-The-Bull
Summary: Read the prolouge for the background story. Other than that, you'll need to read the main story to find out more. Read and Review.
1. Page 1

Prolouge: The Prophecy

In a field of darkness with only bright, twinkling stars to break the shadows, a glowing gold object suddenly appeared. It's glow pierced through the inky blackness and sent waves of hope through the hearts of all. Though suddenly, the glow dimmed as a piece of the object vanished in to pure shadow, leaving only two triangles remaining. The people gasped in distress as the object attempted to replenish itself, but without the third triangle, the powerful object shattered. Six, golden shards flew all over the land as the world mourned for the loss of the Tri-Force of Power. But, all hope is not lost, in prophecy, the rise of the shards' children have been foretold. Six, brave souls will come to aid of the kingdom of Hyrule, for the one triangle that vanished lives within the three greatest evil threats.

Chapter 1: The Fait of Two Shards

The boy sat on the end of the dock, staring into the cold, crystal water below. He had a bare foot wading through the lake, scaring small Gillfish that would swim by. He looked into the water, and his reflection stared back at him. He had short, blond hair and emerald green eyes. His face was very slender though he was a boy, but his slender appearance never bothered him. Because he lived in Ordon Village, he wore light brown clothes and dark green leathers. He took his foot from the current and slipped back on his dark leather boot.

"Hey!" cried another boy's voice from behind him. He glanced around to see a boy, dressed much like Gale himself, approaching in a run. "Hey Gale!" He cried again, stranding his long, dark hair from his eyes.

Gale turned completely around and asked "Yes Simon?! What's the matter?!" Simon made it to him. He put his hands on his knees and began to huff loudly in exhaustion.

"I've been looking everywhere for you..." He replied between breaths. "A man just came into town... He brought a load of cool stuff with him..."

"Hmmm? A man came into town; what's his name?" asked Gale, scratching the birthmark on the back of his hand. Ever sense he was born, Gale had a small, grey triangle imprinted on his hand. It was strange for a child in Hyrule to be born with a birthmark, but Gale wasn't considered a freak or anything because of it.

Simon had caught his breath by now. He stood up straight, stretching his arms out. "Marten! He brought his carnival caravan into town and he needs help setting it up! I told him that I'm the strongest guy in the village, but he doesn't believe me. He said that some of the creatures could pick their teeth with my bones, so I recommended you instead..." He smiled at Gale nervously.

"What?!" shouted Gale in alarm. "Are you completely insane?! I'm even weaker than you! I'm now a dead-man-walking!" He fisted his friend's shoulder pretty hard.

"Then, you're calling yourself a ReDead..." murmured Simon sarcastically. He even chuckled a little bit to his own comment and started running off. Gale took after him, not sure if it was out of anger or curiosity.

Simon splashed his way up the shallow creek with Gale following behind him. Gale couldn't catch him though, because nobody in Ordon and maybe even Hyrule was faster than Simon. As the water splashed into the air, Simon quickly dashed right and onto the pathway leading to Ordon ranch. Gale darted after him, determined not to be left too far behind.

They two entered the ranch, which had been transformed into a temporary fairground. Small, colorful, wooden buildings with wheels on the sides spread throughout the fair. Each building was hooked up to a large, armored horse, Ordon goat, or other strange creature, from all over Hyrule. The most common animal though was a large, snorting pig with sharp, red eyes. Why anyone would want a monster like that, Gale didn't know. He just tried not to look at their eyes. A tall, thin man wearing bright, colorful clothing approached Simon and Gale. He took off his top hat and held it in his hands. "Hello young sir. I'm Mr. Marten, but you, dear friend, can call me Marten." He greeted Gale with a smile. "You're perky, little friend there said you could help me out. I'll gratefully accept."

"Um? About that…" murmured Gale nervously, but Marten interrupted him. "Don't worry, lad. We'll fit you with a sword. If any of my nastier creatures try to give you a nip, just give them a good whack with the blade. Don't kill them though! Just punish them."

Gale swallowed deeply as a huge, tan creature walked up to them. It was all hunched over with large, black eyes. "Hello." It said with a goofy accent. "I'm Brod; the Goron. I heard Master Marten talking about giving you a weapon, yes?"

Gale nodded, worriedly as the Goron rolled up into a ball. He then started rolling backwards away, continuing right into a tent. He came back out carrying a short sword. He walked over to Gale and went to hand it to him. Gale reached out with his marked hand, and gripped the leather of the blade. Marten raised a brow, and his eyes grew lustful seeing the marking. "Nice… Nice body pattern…" murmured Marten, his voice sounded different now. It sounded almost like he wanted something.

"Um… Thanks… I was born with it…" As Marten's eyes grew even more stunned, Gale pulled the sword away from Brod. He held the blade, getting used to its weight. Gale gave it a swing and lost his balance, almost cutting Simon who jumped backwards with enough speed.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that!" joked Simon, helping his friend off the ground. Gale thanked Simon, and then picked his sword up from the dusty earth. Marten gave Gale another glance, before turning around and saying "I need to be alone now… Come to my caravan later… I'll give you some work… Why not you and your friend look around for now, eh?" But without giving Gale and Simon time to answer, Mr. Marten left for the largest and most colorful building in the back of the encampment.

Gale sighed, relieved that he wouldn't be needing to get into a cage with a monster any time soon. Brod smiled in an awkward fashion to them, before walking away deeper into the fairground. Simon huffed.

"Let's go look at the monsters!" chirped Simon excitedly. Gale blinked a few times and replied "Um… I'd rather meet more of the people around here first…"

"Suit yourself, but I'm sure not just chatting to strangers! I'm going to find out what a ReDead really looks like!" Simon dashed off, towards the monstrous creature cages. Gale sighed. _He never stops moving…_ He thought to himself. Gale walked off, feeling kind of lonely, when, suddenly, he heard a sweet, female voice talking.

"How are you, Breeze? Oh! Someone's messed up your coat. Well, I'll groom it for you, I guess. Here; let me find my brush." He could hear her voice and a dog barking, but he couldn't find them. After what felt like forever, he final saw here. She had baby blue skin and wore dark blue clothing. Her eyes shimmered like an emerald underwater. Her golden hair hung down over her shoulders. She was brushing a large, grey wolf who was giving her loving licks as she brushed its fur.

She glanced up and saw Gale, looking over at her. She gave him a smile. "Hey? Are you from Ordon? I've never seen your face around here before." The wolf glimpsed at Gale, before returning to licking the girl. Gale nodded in response to her question.

"Hello." said Gale, his voice came a crossed as nervous. "I'm Gale, and yes, I'm from Ordon Village."

"I'm Nezmi of Zora's Domain. I'm a Zora and I know I'm supposed to love the water, but I don't. I only get into water when I need to hydrate my skin." The wolf whimpered. "Oh! And I almost forgot. This is my little puppy. I named him Breeze, and he came to me about a year ago. Ever sense that day, he's been my faithful friend."

Gale chuckled when she said "little puppy" and replied back. "It's nice to meet you both." That's when he saw the hand she was brushing his pelt with. A small, grey triangle was imprinted on her skin. Nezmi saw his surprised glare.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tracing his eyes down to her hand. She blushed and dove her hand deep into the wolf fur, before looking back up at Gale and saying "Please don't call me a freak… I'm tired of people doing that…"

Chapter 1: The Fait of Two Shards (To be continued…)

Author's Note

Well, hello everyone. I'm Raimon-The-Bull or better known as RTB. I hope you enjoyed the first bite of my Zelda FanFic, because more will be coming out soon. The reason I didn't complete chapter 1 yet is because I wanted to go ahead and get Legend of Zelda: Shattered Hopes out there and see what people think. In the next addition, our first heroes, Gale and Nezmi, will encounter the first of the three greatest evils. I'm not telling you who this is, but I will give you two hints. Your first hint is that he's the boss of one of the Zelda game, and you second hint is that you only have three game days to defeat him. Either send me a PM with your guess or tell me in your review. Well, talk to you all later. Don't forget to review my story. Bye.


	2. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT I'm Sorry!

**So sorry everyone for such a great delay in my writing. My Mircosoft Word was corrupted by an E-Mail Virus, and I've been trying to get my hands on a new copy of it to reinstall it with no luck. I'm going to keep trying, so just bare with me everyone. The only way I'm actually able to explain this right now is because I've found my Notepad. I'm SO sorry.**

**To Sarah: You're review was anominous so I can't reply. I'm sorry**.


End file.
